Disney Ultimate Infinity/Marco Diaz
Marco Diaz is one of the playable characters of ''Disney Ultimate Infinity. ''He comes in a Mega Toy Box pack with Star Butterfly representing the ''Star VS. The Forces of Evil ''franchise. Background Marco is kind, responsible, very organized and supportive of others. He has a reputation at his schoolfor being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he is a "misunderstood bad boy". He prefers keeping his possessions neatly organized and he is smart, gets good grades in his math and psychology classes, and figures out how to find a replacement for Star's wand charger using the metric system. Because he likes it when things go his way, he can become unstable when they do not, like when he snaps at Star for ruining his room and insanely trying to live in front of Stop & Slurp. Although he is not used to the kind of craziness that Star brings, he admits that he would like a little danger in his life and finds fun in fighting monsters with karate. He often struggles with self-confidence, afraid of being ridiculed by others, and can become nervous easily. "Naysaya" reveals that he has many insecurities and emotional hang-ups. He has an occasional temper and can get frustrated and/or annoyed with others, such as with Star when she intrudes upon his life, or recklessly drags him into overly dangerous situations. However, he soon makes amends with those who cause him grief, like thanking Pony Head for saving him in "Party With a Pony". He cares deeply for those he is close to, attempting to save Ferguson from being kidnapped in "School Spirit" and trying to cheer up Star whenever she is feeling upset. Marco also has an urge to occasionally protect Star and keep her safe, as depicted in "Sleep Spells" and "Blood Moon Ball". Skill Tree Regular Attacks *Karate Punch: He can do a karate Punch. *Karate Uppercut: He does a Karate Uppercut. *Karate Short Kick: He can do a short karate kick. *Karate Long Kick: He does a long Karate Kick. Lunge Attacks *Karate Long Punch: Special Moves W.I.P. Quotes *"A short challenger? Show me what you got." - to short characters *"Hey Star, how do you get such as big mallet?" - to Amy Rose *"Marco Ublado Diaz at your service." - his first entrance line *"I'm ready for karate when you're ready for karate." - his second entrance line *"Heyyo! Marco Ublado Diaz is here at the house." - his third entrance line *"Let's get some dimensional adventure!" - his fourth entrance line *"It's the end of the line ya mister!!!!" - Marco, when he is about to do a special move *"Well, well. When there's a fast challenger to beat me up then I can show what anyone can get." -to Fast characters such as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver and Sonic the Hedgehog *"Man! I knew that there would be a bad guy this big." - encounter with a very big boss Notes/Trivia *Kazuyuki Okitsu and Adam McArthur will reprise their role as Marco Diaz for the game for both languages. *His appearance is based on his Karate Outfit. Alternate Skins IMG_20170604_175510_041.JPG|His first alternate skin, in his Werewolf Costume Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Disney Ultimate Infinity Category:Disney Infinity Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil